fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunar God Slayer Magic
Lunar God Slayer Magic (月の滅神魔法, Tsuki no Metsujin Mahō) is considered to be the opposite to its solar counterpart. It's a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and obviously, a form of God Slayer Magic that allows one to manipulate the various aspects of the moon through the use of the silvery light that the planetary object emits. It's considered to be the only one of its kind that can be used through a weapon, which also classifies it as a Holder Magic. Due to its' recent discovery, the only recorded user is Severus Rickman — who's known to master the magic to such extremities; it's unknown how he got a hold of it, but he refuses to teach anyone else due to the deep attachment he has to it — being a stark reminder of an event that happened in his past. Overview Lunar God Slayer Magic, like all Slayer Magics, grants the user absolute dominance over their element- in this case, Lunar God Slayer Magic allows the user to harness a very specific type of Light Magic; that of moonlight; the user is capable of manifesting, absorbing, and generally manipulating the lunar energy as much as they wish. In order to put the utilization of Lunar God Slayer Magic into motion, the user must have put the knowledge that they had gained from reading their grimoire into practice, resulting in a magical change in how the body's Magic Origin functions, therefore causing the user's body to possess heightened elemental powers, specifically that of enabling them to utilize moonlight. In order to access the moonlight generated by Lunar God Slayer Magic, the user manifests and modifies their very eternano and magical energy, entwining it, into that of protons which the user can then alter the movement of them, taking it one step further in order to simulate the effect reflecting and absorbing the light of the moon either second-hand or manually. The user's moonlight is black in texture, exactly like other God Slayers. To go into more (and more and more and more) detail, by going through the instructions above, Lunar God Slayer Magic grants the user various characteristics typical of an elemental embodiment of moonlight: lungs capable of spewing moonlight, a body that grants protection against light-based attacks, and armaments covered in the light of the moon. Consequently, Lunar God Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control moonlight from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense, turning their body into a makeshift weapon unique to themselves, greatly increasing the damage of their blows; effectively, this grants the wielder of this Lost Magic a certain dominance in mid-short-range combat, becoming a fearsome enemy to face down as their lunar-based blows smash their enemies to pieces. In any case, the moonlight emitted by the user when harnessing Lunar God Slayer Magic can obviously be considered similar to light in terms of functions. And, of course, like all Slayer Magics, Lunar God Slayer Magic enables the user to consume external sources of moonlight to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to numerous types of light-based attacks, due to their capability of nullifying light-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed light also seems to possess a different "taste" according to its "quality". However, the user can't eat their own moonlight to reinvigorate themselves. The properties of the user's moonlight can be changed at will, and it can even be given a material consistency. In its normal state, when projected in an offensive manner, the user's moonlight is shown to have a piercing effect, smashing through almost any form of obstruction to a clean hit, meaning that most barrier-type spells are naught but wet rice paper. Interestingly, like the Solar-element Slayer Magics, Lunar God Slayer Magic has several unique properties; mostly based on effects that the moon has upon the earth as a contract to the effects the sun has upon the earth. For example, the moonlight that the user is capable of manipulating has certain traits associated with coldness; this is due to the fact that during the day time the temperature is much higher while in the night the temperatures are much colder. In turn, this grants the user's moonlight a certain "chilly" property, being colder than almost any other Slayer Magic element with the exception, of, well, the ice element itself, with the user's moonlight being accompanied by gusts of super-cold air; the element itself, when coming into contact with an opponent, is noted to induce shivering and can freeze opposing projectiles solid, though this does not work on the opponent themselves. Additionally, as the moon is associated with the element of water since time memorable, the moonlight of Lunar God Slayer Magic can divert low-level Water Magic spells and simply pierce through them by utilizing various frequencies that's emitted from the lunar light particles that the user either gathers or emulates from their being if the enemy's attack were to collide with the moonlight. Finally, another trait of the user's moonlight is that due to the moon's surface having reflective properties, the user's defensive spells when utilizing this magic have a certain property that enables the moonlight to immediately bounce the incoming spell back to the attacker, as long as the offending spell is not of a higher power level than the user's magical levels. However, even though the magic can manipulate the above aspects of the moon, it is noted that it is completely impossible to achieve the usage of more exotic traits such as time manipulation due to a number of factors, the most notable of which is that Slayer Magics cannot harness 'aspects' of a world, such as time and space. Something that's considered to be a peculiar trait unique to this magic is its strength. Like the phases of the moon, it strengthens and weakens — following the lunar cycle; when its the night of the full moon, the magic is considerably stronger — being able to overpower many other forms of magic, though this strength is not an absolute. On the other, on the night of a new moon — the magic is considerably weaker, becoming more flimsy than the most basic forms of magic. The matter of it being day or not depends on whether the user harnesses moonlight similarly to normal Slayer Magics or not, as during a full moon, the user can absorb moonlight to empower their attacks. It's due to this that mages of this style tend to employ other magics instead of completely relying on this one, as such a magic serves as both a boon and a bane. As it's a relatively new element — been recently discovered in the modern era, not much else is known about it aside from what's stated, as there are few recorded users. Spells It's known that Severus has mastered a variety of spells under this category of magic, all of which are unique to him and can't be replicated by any means. As these spells follow the very laws of this magic, their power is dependent on the various factors affecting the magic itself; it's because of this that Severus rarely use them, only doing so when he feels the need — opting to use his other magics in its stead. Offensive :Lunar God's Bellow (月神の怒号, Getsujin no Dogō): The first and foremost technique of the Lunar God Slayer style; it's also considered to be the most flexible, as it can used through weaponry as well. Due to it being made of pure energy, it can manipulated into any given shape or form — dependent on the user's imagination and creativity; in some sense, the mastery of this spell will allow one to understand the machinations of the others in this style, as this technique serves as the foundation. By gathering large quantities of silvery moonlight and focusing it to a certain part of his body (in Severus' case, either his fingers or palms), he fires off a large arc of energy towards the direction of the target; this beam is somewhat similar to the Magic Ray technique used by most mages — it's expansive, capable of travelling great distances at breakneck speeds, and possesses much destructive power, obliterating any and all obstacles in its path. It will "fizzle" out after a certain range, but if charged to the maximum, it can hit twice, and will continue to fly without fading; with its solar counterpart, it will produce an explosion of unimaginable proportions upon contact — the shockwaves strong enough to mow down small portions of the area with little difficulty. Because it uses cold energy as well as the silvery moonlight, it can freeze certain areas and drop temperatures for a brief time. As it's a form of light, it can be condensed and formed into a thin laser with incredible piercing power — thus able to penetrate through most defenses with strict ease. When fired off from a weapon, it's usually comes out as a form of a crescent wave or an arc of sorts; not only that, it can be wrapped around said weapon — enhancing its overall destructive force and cutting power. This technique stands as one of Severus' signatures due to its prowess. :Lunar God's Nightmare Consumption (月神の悪夢消費, Getsujin no Akumu Shōhi): :Lunar God's Tainted Moon Rain (月神の黒月影雨, Getsujin no Getsurame): One of the few spells that make use of the sub-elements under the control of this magic, in this case — water; this spell does small amounts of damage while impeding the movements of all those the users deem an enemy, thus can be seen as "crowd control" skill rather than a proper offensive technique. By gathering the silvery moonlight and condensing to a single point, Severus forms a glowing orb similar to the moon and hurls it up into the air; it then starts to gather all the water molecules in the air and the surroundings via. a special frequency it emits from its being, forming another sphere over the original. Upon command, Severus disperses the two in the form of a violent explosion until the two turn into a dense water vapor, which forms into cumulonimbus clouds of epic proportions; few moments later, such clouds produce silvery drops moonlight-infused that comes pouring down in extreme quantities. Due to the drops being infused with moonlight, they're able damage all things that make contact with it; not only that, because it's freezing rain — it either cools or freezes all things within a certain temperature range. This makes it difficult for many to properly move under such conditions, let alone fight back. It's said that when this technique ends, much of the area is frozen as a result. Typically, this isn't something that's used against water and ice mages, being able to use the technique against Severus' person, and it only lasts for about ten minutes at best before re-activation because of how much energy is needed to form it. Nonetheless, it serves its purpose and can be seen as one of Severus' personal creations; due to its nature, it naturally weakens all fire-based spells and techniques while strengthening all water-based ones to a certain extent, but only if Severus wills it. :Lunar God's Lunar Glade (月神の月蔭, Getsujin no Tsukikage): A technique that's known to be quite simplistic in nature, requiring one to have the basic level of shape manipulation; it's not difficult to cast and it's very effective to use in battle. In order for this spell to be invoked, the user gathers large amounts of moonlight and concentrate it to a single point; from there, they shape such energies into a clone of themselves, perfect down to the last detail. The clone is incredibly durable, being made out of pure energy and can act independent of its creator; it has all the techniques and skills of the original, thus can be seen as something advantageous to have in battles where the user is outnumbered. It can create other clones through the same technique, thus continuous multiplication can occur — only happening so long as there is moonlight available; it's said that through this technique, one can implement various stratagems or perform an onslaught of techniques to overwhelm the opposition in general. The only way to defeat the clones is by damaging them to a certain extent using high-level techniques or by defeating the user outright. Normally, user are only able to form one or two clones at the beginning; however, if one masters the spell — they can form and maintain as many clones as needed. Severus is a master of this technique, being able to create multiple clones of himself without a problem. :Lunar God's Frozen Dusk (月神の冷凍夕景, Getsujin no Reitō Yūkei): Another spell of Severus' creation, it's considered to be one of the few that makes use of the sub-elements under this style's jurisdiction; in this case, it's ice. Like with any other spell, it's purely offensive and having no other purpose besides it; it should also be noted that it's quite simplistic to cast, not unlike the Lunar God's Bellow. By gathering large amounts of moonlight and concentrating it at various points around his person, he disperses it into the air; the dispersed energy then react within the water molecules in the air, gathering it in great quantities and concentrating it into a singular entity. Severus then shapes it into a larger iceberg-like structure, using the coldness of the energy to solidify such a substance, essentially "freezing it over"; from here, he can either send it crashing down on his foe — creating great deals of damage to the area in the process or break it into smaller fragments, all of which are incredibly sharp like daggers, crashing it down the enemy and having the capability to pierce multiple targets at once. Severus can freely control this technique, causing the icicles formed by the target to hit the enemy from multiple directions — preventing them from escaping or properly defending, or causing the icicles to freeze anything they touch by adding more cold energy to them. This technique is used on various occasions, also seen as one of his favored techniques to-date. Defensive :Lunar God's Hazy Reflection (月神の朧影, Getsujin no Oborokage): Considered to be one of the few defensive variants of the entire arsenal, it's considered to one of the most powerful protection spells that the users of this style can get their hands on; while being powerful in its right, it's rather simplistic to execute once one understands the technique's inner working — allowing them to control it as they wish when they reach a certain level of mastery, not unlike the Lunar God's Bellow. Like with the latter, one gathers silvery moonlight energy around their person in great quantities — concentrating to a single point; similar to the concepts found in Barrier Magic and Shield Magic respectively, they shape the condensed energy mass into a form of hazy grey shield that's known to contain many ripples; these ripples are an important aspect of the spell, as they serve as the main reasons why various spells can't break through the defense with ease. When an attack makes contact with the shield, the ripples become more violent — creating even more ripples that bounce off of one another, similar to certain frequencies cancelling out each other; this causes them to entrap the energies that made contact with the shield and slowly spread out and eventually disperse it along the shield itself — severe weakening or outright cancelling the opposing technique altogether. In this sense, low to mid-tier spells are able to be nullified while high-tier spells are able to weakened to a certain extent. While the technique is originally intended to protect the user alone, it can be used to protect allies as well by expanding the shield; however, such an act would severely weaken the effects unless one is able to master it to a certain extent, as explained before. It's said that when the shield dissipates, it shatters like glass — as if one is breaking an illusion; this makes reference to the technique's name and origins. :Lunar God's Ungyō (月神の吽形, Getsujin no Ungyō): A technique that's known to be very effective against nearly all types of attacks, it has similar functions to Nullification Magic in terms of application. If one were to surmise how the technique works, it would be "equal force neutralization" — using the same amount of force in order to cancel out the opposition's own; by this logic, the technique can be seen as either weak or strong, depending on what it's up against. In order to invoke it, one would gather the silvery moonlight energies and concentrate it to a single point as with any other technique; however, it's here where it's veered off from the others. The user then absorbs the concentrated energies back into their bodies, instead emitting it in the form of invisible frequencies. When the user comes in-contact with an attack, they conjure up the ethereal wavelengths in proportion to how much power contained within the technique, flowing it into the technique and dispersing it as a result — the frequency and the power nullifying each other's presence; to the eyes of the caster and bystanders, its as if the user cancelled out the technique aimed at their person using little to no power at all — believing that the opposing technique was either ineffective or just missed its intended destination, despite none of these events ever occurring. While this technique has its advantages, it also has its fair share of setbacks; the first is that this technique can only be used a certain number of times depending on how powerful the attack. With weaker techniques, it can be used multiple times; with stronger attacks, only one or two instances before it wears off. If one doesn't have mastery over this spell, they can become quickly exhausted as a result. The second is that other Lunar God Slayer spells can't be active while this is in-use; this is mainly due to one needing to balance out two sources of silvery moonlight at once, which can be stressful for even masters of magical energy flow. If one makes an attempt to do so, there will be a severe backlash in the form of extreme harm to one's magic origin — preventing them from casting spells for a prolonged period of time. Thus, this technique is employed only in the truest of moments, serving as a perfect counter. The name of this spell comes from what is believed to be the "sound that ends the universe" in Buddhist teachings; given the properties of the technique, this seems to be rather fitting. Supplementary :Tsukuyomi (月読, lit. "Moon Reader"): A spell that's been recently learned by Severus himself, it serves as a form of sensory — similar to Magic Signal, but with a few additives; he mainly uses the given properties of the moonlight in order to invoke this spell, thus is at its most powerful when used at either midnight or during a full moon when an abundant of moonlight is available. As with any other technique in this style, Severus gathers abundant amounts of moonlight and concentrates it to a single point; from there, he disperses it around himself until it vanishes, creating an invisible field. He then mixes it with his own magical energy, thus completing it. The radius of this "sensory barrier" changes depending on how much energy is put into it; it can become bigger or smaller, Severus freely controlling how much of his energy is trapped within. With it, it's possible to condense the field to nearly inches away of his person, allowing him to perform last-minute reactions or extend it to miles on end, allowing him to sense all those within its range — including all forms of magic active. However, that's not where its true purpose lies; like another technique that deals with nullification, this one does the same feat in the same manner but uses a different method — one utilizing the barrier itself. Because the moonlight from the barrier and Severus' magical power are intertwined, it allows him to gain a certain level of clairvoyance; anything that happens within the range of Severus' barrier — including active spells, traps laid, or actions taken by the opposition in-question, becomes "visible" to the caster, gaining a certain level of understanding to its inner workings. This is due to the magical barrier breaking down the "data" it receives into magical power, which is then transmitted to Severus' brain — similar to the Archive spell, Download. In this sense, it's considered a form of nullification as it allows him to avoid any surprise tactics aimed at him or his person. It serves as a perfect spell when used in group fights, letting him coordinate his movements with his allies while being able to see through his enemies' own. Great thing about this spell is that it can't be sensed through other sensory spells and techniques, making it hard to counter. Despite this, it can't be used in-conjunction with his other spells due to the needed amount of moonlight to stabilize it; should any attempts be made, Severus will suffer severe backlash. Thus, he employs low-tier spells of his other magics to make up for this fault. Regardless, this spell has aided Severus on many occasions, allowing him to execute his missions with the strictest of ease. This spell is named after the Japanese God of the Moon, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto. :Selene ( , Serēne; lit. "Moonlight Healing of the Forsaken Lovers"): Considered to be the only healing spell of this style, it's counted as one of the few recovery-based arts in Slayer Magic — making Lunar God Slayer Magic as valuable as or in terms of healing and support. As requires one to have refined magical control, it's usable by those who have mastered the Lunar God Slayer Magic to its utmost limits; its one of the few spell that makes use of the cold properties that magic has at its disposal. Like with all spells of this slayer style, the user gathers moonlight energy in certain abundance and condenses it to a single point; however, they concentrate it to their palms — forming a large silvery-ball of moonlight, so much so that its visage is similar to the moon itself. Pressing it against the wounds of the target, the energy emitted by said-orb will begin to close up the wound and stop the blood flow; it's done in a similar manner to cauterization using heat. In this case, the coldness that the orb produces essentially freezes wound in-question while killing potential bacteria that it may have contracted within a certain time. While this doesn't call for immediate healing, it does help alleviate the pain and recovery certain degree of wounds before one can get proper medical attention; like with Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, it's possible to relieve stress done on the body and internal wounds, but only to a certain extent — dependent on how much energy is used in the process. Also, like with Sky God Slayer Magic, it can be used on one's self — allowing the user to recover near-instantaneously while having certain degree of injuries. It's known that this spells can be used on multiple targets at once by creating a dome using the same methods; however, the degree of recovery and the number of targets receiving the treatment is dependent on the size of the dome, thus how much energy is put into it. If done in this manner, the spell can be considered taxing on the caster. Like with other healing spells, it can be used to cure status ailments and de-buffers such as poisoning, blindness, paralysis, and the like. It should also be noted that while the spell is unable to cure diseases pass a certain stage, it's able to halt the effects for a certain period. This spell is named after the Greek Goddess of the Moon, Selene. :Metztli ( , Mettorī; lit. "Ordained Empowerment of the Lunar Deity"): Said to be the equivalent to Drive, it's an enhancement spell developed by Severus after seeing Devin's unique usage of Strengthening Magic — noted to be similar to the empowerment spells seen in Sky Dragon Slayer Magic; it serves as the less powerful version of Ascension Ceremony, something that Severus has mastered in his own right — but rarely uses as there are few worthy of seeing its overwhelming power. In fact, because of the similarities between this spell and Drive — the former being derived from the latter's principles, some people — including Severus himself, have dubbed this as Lunar Drive (ルナ·ドライブ, Runa Doraibu) — despite it being a God Slayer spell. By gathering moonlight in great quantities, compressing it and subsequentially absorb it into his Magic Origin, it equally distributes said energy to various parts of the body — stimulating the nerves and muscles while increasing the amount of oxygen in the blood, speeding up its flow; this causes him to become outlined in a silvery glow while increasing all his parameters to such extents — making him seem beyond superhuman. This includes his speed, strength, reflexes, magical output, and everything in-between; when this spell is active, it allows Severus to either take on opponents he couldn't defeat in a normal situation or defeat multiple enemies in a brief instance. It's said that his weaponry's given abilities are increased as well, due to them being influenced by the effects of the spell, making them much deadlier than prior. The spell amplifies his other given abilities without exhausting his person, while allowing him to perform new spells he couldn't do before; it even allows him to garner a certain level of resistance to enemy offensives, allowing him enhanced recovery rate and the capabilities of shrugging off most techniques aimed at his person. However, the uprise of magical energy could easily obliterate Sverus or severely damage his body, if harnessed for too long. Thus, its best if he uses the spell in short bursts or in within a given time span as to prevent such a calamity from occurring. Despite this, the spell serves its given purpose and allows him to put a swift end to battles he finds to be tedious or overpower those stronger than himself. The spell is named after , the Aztec God of the Moon. Hidden Arts God Slayer's Hidden Art (滅神奥義, Metsujin Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a God Slayer, outclassing all other spells in their possession — sans their Armageddon technique. Like with all Hidden and/or Ultimate Arts, there's a certain prefix that's attached to the names; in Severus' case, it's "Izayoi Sonata" (十六夜奏鳴曲, Izayaoi Sōmeikyō; lit. "Lyrical Movement of the Sixteen-Day-Old Moon") — which denotes to both Japanese mythology and the Renaissance in Europe concerning music, while keeping to the Lunar theme set up by the magic itself. He rarely uses these moves, saving them for the most extreme of situations or when he's facing opponents whom he deems either worthy or can't be defeated through normal means. :Izayoi Sonata: Mirror Flower, Water Moon (十六夜奏鳴曲·鏡花水月, Izayaoi Sōmeikyō: Kyōka Suigetsu): :Izayoi Sonata: Complete Victory of the Lunar Gods (十六夜奏鳴曲·太陰神圧勝, Izayaoi Sōmeikyō: Taionjin Asshō): :Izayoi Sonata: Heavenly Devil of Vindication Basking in the Moonlight (十六夜奏鳴曲·月天来擁護鬼, Izayaoi Sōmeikyō: Getenyōgōki): :Izayoi Sonata: Spiritual Realm of the Eternal Darkness (十六夜奏鳴曲·霊界常闇, Izayaoi Sōmeikyō: Reikai Tokoyami): :Izayoi Sonata: Ancient Writings of the Ink Moon Halo (十六夜奏鳴曲·墨月暈古典, Izayaoi Sōmeikyō: Sumitsukigasa Koten): Ultimate Technique Armageddon ( , Harumagedon; lit. "Final Reckoning: Doomsday of the Gods"): The ultimate technique of the God Slayers, being the equivalent to the Diabolical Extremities and Ultimate Art in terms of power and backlash. It can only be used in the Ascension Ceremony in most cases, with a select few being the exception due to their given properties. This spell is located in the last chapter of the book where the user learned their God Slayer from, being able to read the words pertaining to it upon meeting the given conditions and mastering their respective style to the best of their abilities. :New Moon Rhapsody: Total Eclipse of All Creation by the Gloomy Sun (無月狂詩曲·純然食天地暗陽, Mugetsu Kyōshikyoku: Junzenshoku Tenchi'anyō): This is considered to be the pinnacle of the Lunar God Slayer Magic, surpassing all other spells in terms of sheer power and destructive force; interestingly enough, this spell can be activated when there's a large collection of magical energy lingering in the area — thus foregoing the need for one to be in the Ascension Ceremony state in order to use it. This is due to the technique being useful when implemented near the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the various energy particles that's been used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though the user has been exhausted from magical energy, the ability can still be invoked; this aspect makes it especially deadly and earning the title of the "Final Moon Treasure" (極月宝, Gokugetsu Takara). However, the technique can cause imminent death for the user in-question since its indiscriminate in nature, thus many avoid using it in any given circumstance; it's hinted that the technique's creation was based on the lunar eclipse and what it represents in various legends and mythological lores — usually hinted as a form of calamity in its own right. :In order to initiate the technique, the user gathers a large amount of silvery moonlight energy —compressing it to its utmost state and firing it into the sky in the form of a sphere; this causes it to be fixated to a certain point in heavens above, usually blotting out either the sun or the moon — creating an eclipse of sorts. It's said that the area where this technique is implemented gets dark, as if night has descended early on man and everyone is covered in total darkness. It's also known that the area becomes much colder as well, reaching temperatures only felt in the dead of winter. The sphere begins to collect all forms of energy within the area, regardless of size and density — becoming much larger and larger as a result; it's stated by Severus himself that any and all constructs that are made of energy that come into contact with the technique are either sucked in, effectively strengthening the technique overall, or completely decimates said target; this makes the spell immune to all forms of spells and techniques. The gravitational force the technique itself imposes is extreme when reaching a certain level of mass, so much so that it starts dragging in all forms of matter — similar to a black hole; ironically enough, when its reached critical mass, the sphere becomes black in coloration making the allusion more apparent. At such a point, the sphere implodes on itself becoming smaller and disappearing momentarily before going through nuclear fission; eventually, a flash of silvery-light appears once more — exploding outwards. The light razes all that it touches without fail, breaking down all things that make contact with it; there is no technique that's able to defend against this onslaught due to the magnitude of the explosion itself far exceeding all other blasts executed by other techniques of a similar nature. The explosion reaches up to ten kilometers at max and it can be viewed from space — intensity of the brightness being compared to that of a star; even the shockwaves produced is able to create winds that reach up to such speeds that it's able to destroy the surroundings with ease, mowing down everything it makes contact with — though not to the same extent as the blast itself. :It's said that after everything has faded, the aftermath is something out of an apocalypse movie; the land is razed beyond belief, no greenery or natural formations being left. In place of the explosion's point of origin is a deep crevice that nearly reaches the core of the planet; most importantly, the user is nowhere to be found, as they were caught within the technique's rampage. This is due to them being completely devoid of any energy after implementing the technique itself; while they are able to possess something that's almost as destructive as one of the Magic Council's various super-weapons, they pay the price for its usage with their very life. Typical of a technique being called an "Ultimate Art", it disregards all forms of life completely while staying true to its namesake. Trivia *This article is approved and co-owned by Per. *The reason for this article's existence is to provide other users on how Lunar-based Slayer Magic works, specifically as a single-element. It's much harder to explain as a dual-element, as it's composition is very broad — thus leading to one or more interpretations. *Most elements found in the article is based after various myths and legends concerning the moon. *It's considered to be a form of God Slayer Magic because the author has too many Devil Slayers as is and only needs one Dragon Slayer outside of canon. Phoenix Slayer would make less sense for this and there's too little information on Spirit Slayer Magic and no moon-based spirits to teach it. Not only that, there are various myths and mythological beings associated with the planetary body, thus making such a classification even more fitting. Category:Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:God Slayer Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery